Safety brake lights or “third” brake lights are used in vehicles to provide an enhanced warning to following vehicles when the vehicle stops. The safety brake light is generally activated responsive to the activation of the brake pedal. A circuit may be provided in some vehicles to pulsate or flash the safety brake light upon braking to alert the following drivers. The safety brake light is generally located facing backwards and between the right and left turning signal lights, and above the rear end of the vehicle.